


Bucky Barnes - misc headcanons

by interestedbystander



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Misc headcanons I've written in the past
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Librarian!Bucky

  * Finding a reason to not bother studying at home once you knew the local library had hired a young, quiet and oh, my God, far too attractive new librarian. Suddenly finding a reason to study away from your desk at home seemed like a simple one. Or finding a reason to even brush your hair just to go there. 
  * And yes, he was sweet and pleasant, always asking about the weather or making a quiet comment on the text you needed or what he enjoyed about it. 
  * Cable-knit sweaters in winter that do nothing to hide those muscular arms and when summer rolls around, biceps on boldly display in white V-neck t-shirts, his tatted left arm and no one in the library is safe… 
  * Especially when he takes the Mums and Babies Read sessions. It made you wish you’d dragged a random kid off the street to participate. The animation he reveals as he sings kids nursery rhymes emphatically leaves a spontaneous combustion of female oestrogen filtering through the place. It’s fascinating.
  * It almost seems criminal someone so attractive is hidden away in card catalogues, behind a computer screen or behind large book shelves. 
  * When you need help finding specific books, he will slide his glasses up his perfectly angular nose and clear his throat nervously. “Umm, sure, lemme find that for you,” he’d stutter, before ushering you with him to the right area. Of course you knew it, but damn if you don’t enjoy the one on one time with the gorgeous, quietly spoken librarian hidden behind the tendrils of brown locks. “Right here,” he’d instruct, reaching up for the book and revealing some toned belly. 
  * _Hell yes, right there_ , you’re over imaginative mind would wander.
  * Handing the book to you, he would apologise when his warm hands accidentally grazed against yours before shooing himself away.
  * You will loan the book and of course, thank him softly and hope and pray he takes the hints.
  * You think he’s shy but when you ask him about an elusive book you were desperate for, this time is different. He is standing to his full height, his smile is wide, his stony blue eyes dancing with deviousness and you’re caught like a deer in headlights when he hands you a bookmark after yet another flirtation that has HIS PHONE NUMBER ON IT.
  * You’re caught surprised when you realised it hours later and riffling through the pages while studying. Cheeky… you liked cheeky.
  * A few days later you call and get his voicemail. You want to call it back 100 times just to listen to that low rasp down the line. Even his voicemail did insane things to you. You suggested coffee with a day and time and left it to him. Sweet Jesus you hoped he’d call. 
  * But he did. And he was interested.
  * Coffee few blocks away. When he arrived with his leather jacket and tight jeans, you were a goner. He wasn’t supposed to get hotter! You were ill-prepared. But the date was memorable. 
  * Date 2 (kiss, yass. His tongue was like velvet) and 3 came in quick succession.
  * “Third date,” your friends told you. _Traditional date for a fuck fest_. But you didn’t see sweet Bucky that was. He was quiet, reflective, funny, respectful. It’d happen when it happened - if it happened.
  * The date was wonderful though but when you suggested coffee at your place afterwards, all bets were off. He kissed you hungrily at the door as you struggled to unlock it.
  * Guiding you inside, you saw him in a new light - the devil danced in his eyes and his tongue ran over his bottom lip, drawing your mouth back to his. You led him to the bedroom. Why be shy now? He certainly wasn’t! 
  * Foreplay is Bucky’s forte. He unravels your body with a slow seduction, taking in every inch of you from the tugs to your hair and the tips of your toes. 
  * He watches you, naked and blatantly on display like it’s the best fucking thing he’s ever seen as he palms his aching cock through his skintight black jeans.
  * He knows you’re taking particular care watching while he unlaces his boots and tosses away his socks, before…
  * He unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his powerful thighs - it was the best show you’d ever seen. Who was this man? Where was your soft librarian!Bucky? He strips off his blue cotton t-shirt and his chest and abs are better than a dream. How was he hiding this body? You were almost crying with his beauty as he slipped off his boxer briefs and reaching for the glasses on his nose, fixing the arms down and placing them gently on the side table.
  * He stretches a knee to the edge of the bed, his lips and tongue tracing up your legs before making no secret what he was really after. 
  * _…you came twice and he hadn’t even entered you._
  * When he finally entered you, his groans of pleasure from “how fuckin’ wet you are” almost seemed crude. You’d never been with a man who was so vocal in the bedroom.
  * His hips ground roughly into you, wanting to be as deep as physically possible. It is indescribable. 
  * He elongates your body as he takes your hands in his and stretches your hands above your head and nuzzles the tip of his nose to yours before laying a wet kiss against your mouth, his tongue moving against yours in the same tempo as his hips.
  * And when you think you can’t come again, you do. And you don’t need any influence from further manipulation to your overworked clit.
  * He growls when you come, the vibration you send pushes him so fucking far over the ledge that as his hips speed up, he murmurs that he feels like he’s coming the hardest he ever has in his life.
  * And that was how you found yourself the next morning, draped across his chest as he whispered all the things he wanted to do to you so eloquently that you could cry on how he was going to go down on you until you came all over his beard. Repeatedly. 
  * Lesson to learn from this… never, _ever_ trust the quiet ones.




	2. Vet!Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst below.

  * Routine check, Vet Barnes reminds you with a small grin.
  * He whispers sweet nothings into your pup’s floppy ear as he checks inside them. Clear, then moves on to a wet snout then his strong though gentle hands check for clear eyes.
  * “Potential cataract in the left side,” he announces in his soft Brooklyn drawl. “Nothing unusual at this age. Completely treatable,” he tries to reassure you.
  * Giving your pal another pat, he moves his soft palms down fluffy strawberry blonde fur to check his neck, ribs, tummy. Tummy. He seems to he spending some time nears his ribs and he knows exactly what he can feel but he doesn’t want to alarm you.
  * “There is a small mass right here,” he holds out his hand for yours and guides your palm to a small but firm lump near pup’s ribs. “Have you noticed this before?”
  * Terror filled your senses as you pull your hand away, he isn’t surprised. He sees these realisations every day. Sadness, disappointment, overwhelming grief. It’s just… sometimes it’s just too much. He feels awful for you.
  * You’d been bringing your Golden Retriever to the surgery since Vet Barnes was only a student vet on work experience there so he’d known him his whole career, from Thor’s first shots to this horrible moment.
  * “Let’s do some bloods,” he said softly. “And a biopsy just to make sure nothing intoward is going on as a precaution.”
  * You’re biting back tears and he knows, keeping a gentle hand on pup and squeezing your hand in the other, trying to calm and comfort you. You’re distracted by the tattoos on his left hand and wrist.
  * “We’ll get all this over and done with now. Is that okay?” he asks, nodding to his assistant who left the room. You manage to reply that it’s fine, you’re in no rush and he takes it upon himself to start on the blood work. Your pup isn’t unhappy or in distress as he does it, just smiles at you and at Vet Barnes before he announces he will take Thor to another room to anesthetise and undertake the biopsy. Thor goes with him willingly. Thor trusts him, and therefore, you do too.
  * Bucky sighs a few days later - this is the part Bucky hates about his job. When he has to give bad news to adoring owners that there is something ailing their pets and that his prognosis that there isn’t a lot of time.
  * “So, we will keep Thor as medicated and comfortable as we can, but because of his age, I believe that undertaking surgery to remove the tumour and subsequent chemo will only decrease his remaining quality of life,” he told you as tears spilled down your cheeks while you clutched Thor, who snuggled back.
  * “How long do we have?”
  * “Give or take,” Bucky shrugged softly. “A few months. I can’t guess. Depends on the fight in the big guy.” His heart, like always, breaks as you barely nod to him. “I’ll give you some pain relief to make things easier on him - and if at anytime, you need to bring Thor in, I’ll always make myself available.”
  * With a silent thanks, he guides you to the door, Thor’s leash in his soft hands and gives it to you as you say a careful goodbye. He knows that if you raise your voice it will probably make you sadder than you already are.
  * “I’ll see you out,” he tells you suddenly. He knows you need someone to keep you stable. He’s overstepping his usual boundaries but you need this. He never places himself in the shoes of his patients owners… but he’s making an exception and not apologies.
  * He’s surprised when you call a few months later. Maybe 6 weeks? You’re bawling and he can hardly make out a word after his receptionist put the call through. He’s deflated when you think today might be the day. Thor is lethargic, whines each time you leave the room, he can’t really move and you’re a mess. He’s only working the morning as he had his college reunion that evening in the city and pre-gaming was in the menu.
  * “I can come over,” Bucky offers. No, you tell him. You know his role doesn’t extend to house calls so you tell him you will bring Thor in. “If he’s comfy,” Bucky’s voice soothes. “Don’t move him. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”
  * He knows it could be a long night and no one deserves to do this alone, so he tells his old buddies he’s out and he will make it up to them another time. They protest but Bucky doesn’t care. He’s at your apartment an hour or so later and when you open the door, he wants to envelop you in his strong arms but gives a gentle smile instead. He knows you’re tired. He knows you’re confused. He knows above all else that his arrival will most likely confirm what you’re already thinking and a while later, he does.
  * Thor’s time is coming. When it happens, he leaves you both alone and when you reappear a while later, face tear-stained and hugging yourself, his heart sinks and he moves to you, this time to hold you, whispering that it’s okay and reminding you that Thor is no longer in any pain. You nod, but it’s too soon and he knows that too. The void losing a pet can leave can last a life time, he’s been through it many times himself.
  * He leads you to the couch and offers a glass of water as he watches you snuggle into the cushions. You thank him for staying, he tells you there is nowhere else he’d be. It strikes a chord with you. You watch him as watches you back just intently and a small peace takes hold in the room.
  * You realise his calmness takes over every room he enters, whether it be the surgery or now, your living room. And it kind of feels like he should be there. Like he always should be there. And you thank him again. There was nothing about tonight you’d want to remember in a good way, but maybe with Vet Barnes (”Bucky,” he reiterates for the 100th time since you’d met him all those years ago), it wouldn’t be the most painful.




	3. Florist!Bucky

  * _Anxiety._
  * That’s what you felt Anxiety. With a capital A. Because you couldn’t downplay this shit as you walked into the Bucky’s Bouquets with your mother snapping at your heels about considering the weather to suit the flowers, not the outfit for your pending nuptials.
  * A long day made longer as you tried to drown her out, taking in the beauty of the florals and the careful consideration the florist had taken to set the store up just right.
  * Hearing a voice ask if you needed some help, you were surprised to look up to James. James Barnes: high school jock (baseball), science and math nerd (he covered all demographics and was friends with everyone!) and your… high school ex-boyfriend. “Wow,” he breathed with a wide smile. “I don’t believe it.”


  * He still gave the best warm hugs, you realised as he ushered you into his arms and told you how good it was to see you after all these years.
  * And dear, how the years were kind to him. He may have greyed a little in the surprising, thick beard, but his blue eyes still sparkled cheekily the exact same way as high school.
  * Turned out, he was the florist (Bucky, the nickname he had at school with so many other James’) - he had always been good with his hands and while he studied botany at university, he ripped his shoulder to shreds while on scholarship, giving him no choice to think about the rest of his life.
  * “And the rest is history,” he shrugged. “Pays the bills. Makes people happy. So what about you?” he asked after spilling his life story.
  * “Wedding flowers!” you mother exclaimed, giving James a hug and she asked about his family. They chatted for awhile before your mother moved along again.
  * “You’re getting married?” he asked, pottering with a flower pot set up as you looked at your feet. “Who’s the lucky guy?” 
  * Like high school, he watched your lips move as you spoke about the guy you were going to spend your life with. Bucky, notorious for truly looking into people, could tell every word you were saying was forced.
  * He’d always been so good at understanding you - one of his greatest losses in life was when you got into different colleges and found it hard to find reasons to stay together after the final summer together though he’d never tell you that.
  * “So, winter wedding,” he says finally. “You’ve got a good six months.”
  * Yup, you agreed. Six months to find a way to run. Internalising, Bucky thought the same.
  * “There isn’t a lot of colour in season at that time of year,” he bit back a laugh that creased at his eyes and he chewed his lip, then continued, “Traditionally, you’ll be looking for white flowers.” You blushed as the man who took your virginity all those years ago teased you unmercifully. “I’m sorry,” he touched your arm. You’d both be lying if you thought you couldn’t feel the sparks. An hour or so later, Bucky had arranged your wedding bouquet and subsequent flourishes around the wedding and reception. He convinced you to take the blood red roses to stand out in the season. He was fantastic at his job.


  * “So, you’re telling me… you’re doing her wedding flowers?” Bucky’s best friend from high school exclaimed. Steve, valedictorian and now retired Army veteran who popped into the shop during his morning runs, was aghast. “Did you happen to mention it took you years… YEARS! To get over your relationship?”
  * Bucky gripped the orchids in his palm, straining the stem a little. “I actually left that part out, Steve.”
  * “Wow. You are a glutton for punishment. Who’s the guy?”
  * Trimming the bruised stem gently, Bucky shrugged. “Some douche. Could see right through her… She doesn’t wanna marry him.”
  * “So, whatcha gonna do? Make a grand gesture at the wedding, with a rose between your teeth, and beg she marry you?”
  * “Who said anything about marry?” Bucky mocked, setting the orchids in a slim vase.


  * About a month before the wedding, Bucky received an email from you.
  * _“I left him. I’m sorry, Bucky. If you could please let me know what I owe you and I’ll settle the account.”  
_
  * He simply replied, “Don’t be silly - I had only ordered the flowers. You’re in no debt. I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” 
  * His finger hovered over the ‘send’ button, but not before adding, “Let me know if you’d like a coffee one day. It would be nice to see how the years have changed us. Love, Bucky.”
  * “LOVE?” he repeated to himself. “Fuck it.” He hit send. What was the worst that could happen?
  * Your reply, a simple “Thanks” was returned to Bucky a week or so later. Bucky sighed, resigning himself to being too eager. He threw himself into his business. It was the holiday season, one of his busiest periods aside from Valentines. It was for the best.


  * Bucky was up to his ears in work - exactly how he liked it. He was 24 hours away from Valentines Day and there were bunches and bouquets of roses are various other sweet scents and colours flooding the shop. Hearing the bell, he sighed. He was sooo busy. Which was great. Don’t get him wrong. But Jesus, he was snowed under - he hated people’s disorganisation and having to fly by the seat of his pants. 
  * “James… you here?”
  * Pricking himself with a rose thorn, he cursed, putting the sore index finger to his mouth. Inhaling, he collected himself and walked to the front, finding you in your winter jacket, beanie and a pretty smile, inspecting some succulents, coffees in hand. Beautiful, as always, he knew. “Hey.”
  * “Pretty busy in here, big day coming up or something?” you joked.
  * Blushing, he shrugged. “Nothing I can’t handle.”
  * “Can see that,” you replied. “I just wanted to come in and thank you again for the mess with the wedding. I probably should never have placed the order.”
  * “It’s okay. You’re not the first to cancel a wedding.”
  * “No, probably not. Here,” she handed a cup of coffee. “I know you’re busy and I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I’d bring you a something warm since it’s a bit chilly in here.”
  * “Thank you,” he admitted, taking a grateful sip. “Maybe we can get one in a cafe soon?”
  * “I’d truly love that.”


  * Coffee turned to a date, a date turned into a relationship. A natural progression with the hiccups they may or not have expected being lovers in high school to being older, a little less eager to bend when set in their ways, smarter but it was worth it. It was all worth it. 
  * Bucky’s business was literally flourishing, he was thinking of expanding and you found yourself sometimes helping out on the weekend.
  * He took real pleasure showing you how to care of the buds, to create a beautiful bouquet and your creations would always make it home, surrounded in roses and other beauties that weren’t sold. It was amazing dating a florist, you realised.
  * “James, are you here? I thought we were meeting at the restaurant, but your text says to come here?” you asked, pulling your key from the front door of his apartment, dropping your handbag on the couch absentmindedly, as Bucky cleared his throat and got your attention. 


  * He was in the middle of the room, surrounded but different seasonal blooms, their fragrances cascading together. Tea candles inter-spliced the dim room, warming his handsome features as he grinned at you nervously. “Hi.”
  * “Hello,” you said uncertainly. “What’s going on?”
  * As he grabbed the ring doc on the coffee table, you actually gasped. “Have a question to ask ya…”
  * “Oh.”
  * He opened the box, a flower-shaped sparkle took your breath away. You weren’t surprised Bucky picked a flower-like diamond. “Ready for the question now?” he asked eagerly as you nodded, unable to take a step closer. “Will you marry me?”
  * “Will I be allowed to pick the wedding flowers?”
  * He pondered with a hum. “You can help.”
  * You laughed as your eyes started to well. “Lemme see that beautiful ring as you put it on my finger, huh?” you said as he raised an eyebrow. “Yes, oh my goodness. Yes!” 




End file.
